Winning the Fight
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: Tai is having some trouble in life, can Matt help save him before it’s too late? AU, noncon, yaoi non graphic not between Matt and Tai…yet Hope ya’ll enjoy!


Tai is having some trouble in life, can Matt help save him before it's too late? AU, non-con, yaoi (non graphic) (not between Matt and Tai…yet ) Hope ya'll enjoy!

Digimon is not mine and neither are the charcters!

**Winning the Fight**

Tai walked along the sidewalk on the way to school. He hoped that no one would notice that he was wear the same clothes as yesterday, he hadn't had a chance to sneak a wash of clothes at home. He figured no one would notice anyway, they never did. Today though, was going to be a different day. He almost always wore the same thing, long black sweatpants, black sneakers, a blue shirt that was short sleeved and his black hoodie. He sighed as he thought about what his day would bring and furrowed his brows, he never wanted to go back home.

As Tai approached the school he spotted Matt, his only friend. Matt ran up to him and hugged him and Tai winced. Matt pulled back with a concerned look on his face.

"Tai, hey, are you alright?"

Tai just forced a smile and replied.

"Yeah, Matt, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

This just made Matt worry more though, but he pushed aside his worry and started walking, Tai catching up quickly. They walked to their first class and sat down nest to each other, pulling their backpacks off and taking out their things for class. Tai was worried now, it was fairly hot in the room and he had to keep his hoodie on at all costs.

About halfway through the class Tai finally broke down and cautiously took off his hoodie and placed it on his bag. He then quickly went back to copying the notes the teacher was writing down on the chalkboard. Tai didn't notice, but Matt had been watching him, finding it strange that he wouldn't take off his hoodie. Now he saw why. Tai's arms were covered in bruises; there was even what looked like handprints on his upper arms. Matt stopped paying the teacher any attention and began scribbling a note to Tai.

"Tai, what happened to your arms? Why are you covered in bruises? Don't you dare lie to me, or I'll go to your father and find out."

Matt passed Tai the note and Tai began to read it. Tai's eyes opened wide and he began to tremble, and he reached for his hoodie. Matt grabbed it away and Tai's eyes met his. Matt was shocked, there was fear in Tai's eyes, unimaginable fear. The kind of fear that would send someone screaming for their mother.

Matt handed over the hoodie, sensing that this was something big and that Tai needed his hoodie to hide behind. Tai gently took the hoodie and quickly jammed it back onto his head looking around to see if anyone else was looking at him. No one was. Tai then grabbed his pencil and wrote slowly on the back of the paper.

"Matt, I'll talk to you later, whatever you do, NEVER mention this to him."

'Him?' Matt thought to himself, 'Who was him?'

Then it hit him. Tai's father. Tai didn't want his father to know. But why? His father had always seemed so kind and understanding.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. He resolved to leave Tai alone until he could talk to him later.

After school Matt and Tai were walking home together in silence when Matt spoke.

"Tai, we need to talk, come with me."

Tai said nothing and followed Matt to the woods where they used to hang out as kids. Matt sat Tai down on the ground with him and began to remove Tai's hoodie. Tai froze.

"It's okay Tai, it's just me, only Matt, remember? I won't do anything to you I promise."

This seemed to calm Tai and he allowed Matt to finish taking off the hoodie. Matt gasped at what he saw. There were so many bruises, and now that he was looking closer, scars too. Matt pulled Tai into a gentle hug. He knew now why Tai didn't want him to tell his father that he had seen Tai's bruises, his father had put them on him.

Matt moved Tai away from him to look into his eyes, but they were vacant, as if he wasn't there and Matt knew, he knew that Tai's father had put him into this state, this state where he didn't feel, didn't respond, he probably couldn't even see him now Matt figured. He stood up and pulled Tai with him, he knew what he had to do.

Matt took Tai home to his house, where no one was home. He and his little brother TK lived alone since their Mother had died. Their aunt sent them money to live with and they managed on their own. TK was still at school right now. Matt brought Tai into his bedroom and began stripping him so he could take care of all his bruises and cuts. Tai started screaming though, and Matt stopped immediately, putting his shirt back on. Tai stopped screaming but sat trembling on his bed, so Matt put him into the bed and tucked him in. He decided Tai needed time to calm down on his own so he left the room.

Matt was sitting on the couch watching TV when TK came bursting through the door loudly. Matt quickly signaled for him to be quiet. TK walked over to Matt to see what was wrong.

"Matt what's wrong? Why is it so quiet?" TK asked.

"Tai is sleeping in my room right now, so make sure you're very quiet" Matt replied quietly.

"Tai? Why's Tai here?" Matt sighed; TK was always full of questions.

"Tai got hurt very badly, so he might be staying with us for a little while. Don't worry though." TK opened his mouth to ask another question. "I know what you're going to ask TK, and I can't tell you right now why he can't go home, just make sure you don't tell your friends he's here, I don't want him to get stressed and have to worry about being talked about."

TK nodded and walked away to his room to do his homework so he could play later. Matt smiled at his brother's closed door and then decided that he should check on Tai. He walked over to his room and opened the door. Tai sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window. Matt walked over and sat down next to him.

"Would you like to tell me about what happened?" Matt questioned gently.

Tai shook his head but began to speak anyway.

"Do you remember when my mother died? When we were in 7th grade?" Tai asked softly. Matt went to respond but Tai was continuing to talk. "That was when it all started. At first it was little things, he started yelling a lot more and drinking. It was when he got drunk that he got real mean. He would tell me it was my fault she was gone. My fault she'd died. I think he knows it's not my fault somewhere, but he's never admitted it. Everyday I would go home and fix him his drinks, or he would beat me. Sometimes I snuck out later, after that, so I could come see you, Matt. He always caught me, but I kept going, you were all I had left. You still are all I have left." He turned to face Matt, tears making tracks down his cheeks.

"Tai," Matt trailed off. It made sense now, why even in the summer he would wear long sleeves, would never go swimming, could never play right after school.

"He still does it. He's probably looking for me now, wondering where his slave is." He turned again towards the window. "It wasn't until this year that things went farther. One day he wasn't home when I came back from school. He came home later completely drunk and he beat me. He knocked me out and tied me up. Then he…he took off all my clothes and…well…you know. Now he does it at least once a week." He lowered his head in shame, just having admitted his greatest secret. "I know I'm disgusting Matt, I'm sorry for ruining your life like this. I'll go now. He'll beat me worse if I stay any longer anyway."

Matt moved in front of Tai and sat him back down. "Never again will he harm you. I promise you that. You're staying here from now on, and I'll protect you. Now," He said getting up again. "We're going to the police station and you're gonna tell them too. Do you think you can do that for me Tai?"

Tai, seeing that he had no other choice nodded and followed Matt out of the house and down the road into the town. They arrived at the police station and Matt handled everything, getting a police officer for Tai to talk to, which he did, and then proceeding to arrange that Tai would live with him and TK. He then called his aunt and told her; knowing she would be okay with it as well. Then came the time for Tai's father to be arrested. They brought him into the station and questioned him, and he eventually admitted to everything. He was drunk then anyway and tried to attack Tai when he saw him.

After a long day, Tai and Matt finally went home. It was time for Tai to start his new life with his friends, and this time he knew, nothing would hurt him again.

---

AN: Hey ya'll it's me Kindler! I'm planning on updating all my stories very soon, and here's a new one! Not sure if this is going to continue or not, depend on the reviews, so if you want to see more of this story, ya'll better review Ja ne!


End file.
